


饲兔心得

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: “我怀孕了！”
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	饲兔心得

**Author's Note:**

> 和 家庭辅导 同一个背景

暑假随着某一声蝉鸣到来，学生们早早收拾完行囊各回各家，老师还得批改期末考卷，比学生晚几天放假，就算这样也拥有着普通社畜无法享受的超长假期。

只是这天实在热。

室内打着空调，紧闭的门窗分隔冰火两个世界，但就算温度调得再低，也依旧让人体内闷火，连带着胃口也不怎样，热食烫饭吃进去能把身子烧起来。

这几天李鹤东胃口平平，饭桌上慢慢吞吞，吃个饭像是在上刑，精神头也不老好，总是犯困，想腻在谢金身边又嫌弃人家身上热，只能焉了吧唧地叼着冰棍瘫在沙发上。

中午吃的凉面，谢金洗罢碗筷擦着手从厨房出来，就看到李鹤东笔直身板坐在沙发上，见人忙完了，赶紧拍了拍身边的空位招呼人过来。

这副一本正经的模样怕不是有什么要紧事，谢金坐过来问他事由。

“谢金，我有个事情要说。”

李鹤东一脸严肃，难得叫了他大名，可见此事非同小可，谢金咽了口口水等待下文。

“我，我……”刚一开口就卡壳，李鹤东捏着自己手指头试图放松点，“我怀孕了！”

？

“只可能是你的……上，上次我发情……你不没带套……”

李鹤东还在说，但谢金已经一个字都听不进去了。

“不是，等会儿，东子你说什么？”

“我说我怀孕了！”再开口话尾带上了委屈，“你如果不想要……”

“别别别！要啊！要！”谢金就怕小兔子想太多，赶紧截断话头，“就是太……意想不到了，你们男兔子还能怀……”

“那我之前还头一次知道自己会发情呢……”声音越来越小。

谈起那次发情，不得不说……初临情潮如同洪水猛兽，整个周末他们都在做运动，小李巴不得粘在谢金身上，拖着他来了一次又一次，每次都要让人射得满满的才肯罢休，这要怀不上确实说不过去。

诶不对，验孕棒能验兔子？

“我肚子里多没多东西自己不知道吗！”

“要不要去医院检查一下啊？诶，去兽医还是……”

谢金被踹了一脚。

“那我问问栾医生吧，之前生病也是他看的。”谢金揉着膝盖赶紧改口。

这位医生是郭老师的爱徒，也算道上的，平日里坐班私人诊所，不少小精小怪也会来他这儿看病。

栾云平拿着听筒在李鹤东肚子上划拉半天，又让他伸手号脉，闭上眼睛神神叨叨的不知道在念些什么，终于睁开眼来勾勾手指让谢金出去谈，留李鹤东一人待在办公室。

“没怀。”一上来就先落实最重要的结果，“这症状应该是假孕了。”

谢金这一天也算是大起大落，一会儿当爹一会儿丧子，还没擦尽额上的汗又接受了个新名词。

“什么意思？怎么怀孕还有假的？”谢金实在摸不着头脑。

“其实很多时候你可以用普通兔子的习性来看待他，回去自己查查，我现在也不可能给你普及太多，”栾云平掏出块手绢儿也擦了擦脑门的汗，盘算着该怎么开口，“这事儿我也不好说，论辈分我还得叫你一声爷，但是吧，我仅作为一名医生给出点小建议……”

“哎，您说。”

“……切莫纵欲过度，”脑门上的汗越擦越多，“性生活和谐是好事，但要记得做好安全措施，这个……对他肠胃也不怎好……”

“哎……哎。”

这天确实热，两人站门口聊了会儿就满头大汗。

“那东子是不会怀孕……？”

“怎么说也是公兔子。”

“噢……”看着好像还挺失望的，“他明白这是假的吗，怎么治疗啊？”

“等时间久了发现没怀就知道了，他会自己恢复的，你告诉他估计也不信，具体该怎么说回去琢磨吧，不过尽早解决也好，后面可能还带上假孕吐等等并发症，也是遭罪。”

这算聊完了，谢金领着小兔子回家，一路上被人抓着手指问东问西，密切关注办公室外的密谈，谢金还没想好怎么提，看他关心孩子的模样更是不忍心戳破。

“鹤东，你过来听我说。”

回到了家，谢金牵着小兔子的手坐在床沿，细声细语地转述栾医生的话想解释清楚，本以为还要经历一哭二闹三上吊，不料李鹤东接受良好。

“噢……栾哥都这么说了。”栾云平仿佛是精怪医学权威发言人。

那这事儿就算完了？

没完！

一开始也好好的，李鹤东似乎又回到以前的状态，吹着空调瘫沙发，吃饭磨磨蹭蹭，睡觉腻腻乎乎……

但是……

“鹤东，你干嘛呢？”

谢金只是出门买个菜的工夫，就看到衣柜被翻得乱七八糟，小兔子把他春夏秋冬各式各样的衣服都摊在床上围出一块小地盘，也不嫌热得慌，缩在衣服堆里，见他回来了，赶紧把人拉过来，让他也跟着一块儿缩起来。

两人挨得可近了，鼻尖凑着鼻尖，李鹤东像是要分享小秘密，半捂着嘴小声说话：“我已经把窝搭好啦。”

“……”

这么可爱呢？

详细百度过的谢金知道这是兔子假孕的正常表现，但还是忍不住在心里悄悄夸上一句，抿着笑抱住爱人。

“鹤东为什么要搭窝呀？”

“这样宝宝生出来才有地方住。”

说得跟真事儿似的。

“栾医生之前说你是假孕，没有真的怀宝宝，你还记不记得？”

“谢爷，这次真不一样，我真怀了！不信你摸。”

说罢抓着人家手往自己肚子上放。

是挺肉头。

谢金手下揉着软绵绵的小肚腩，还想说些什么，转念一想还是得来点实际的，反握住李鹤东的手，一个翻身压上来。

“我证明给你看，乖。”

吻刚落下来的时候李鹤东还有些不明状况，等自己被亲得情动难耐时，睡衣扣子已经被解开大半了。

“等，唔……等一下！”李鹤东拦住越摸越往下的那只手，“不能做……”

“怎么了？”火已经挑起来了，不灭可有点说不过去。

“我用手给你弄弄好不好……宝宝，肚子里还有宝宝了……”

“你都硬了。”谢金又亲了一口，手伸下去往那地儿揉了一把。

李鹤东还想躲他，但被人圈在怀里动弹不得，只能小力地推着谢金胸口，像小猫踩奶似的。

“不要再靠过来了……”

这话落到谢金耳朵里，倒听出一点欲拒还迎的意思。一只手趁人不注意，偷偷溜进睡衣，指腹揉上乳尖，稍稍一用力，就让人喘了出来。

“涨……”小兔子红着脸，想躲开作乱的手。

许是假孕的原因，李鹤东的双乳比平时更显饱满，明明根本没有怀孕，却已经做好了哺乳的准备，连着这具身体也更敏感了些，谢金又怎么会放过这个机会呢。

舌头裹上那粒小点，绕着乳晕画圈，另一边胸口也没落下，由一只手照顾着。谢金的手很大，此时整个包裹住那团软肉揉捏着，虎口卡在根部一点点往上聚拢，这架势，像是要挤出奶来才肯罢休。

李鹤东被摸得难受，胡作非为的手只让他更觉得胸口麻胀，小巧的乳粒被玩得硬起，谢金叼着一边猛嘬了一口，奶没吸出来，眼泪先掉出来了。

“痛死了！你要做快做……玩我胸干嘛……”

这话红着眼眶说出来，可就没有威慑力了。

谢金抬头离开人胸口，手上还不忘弹一下立起的乳尖，李鹤东捂着胸一脚踹过去，没来得及收回的腿被一只手捉住脚踝，动作轻缓地顺着小腿向上摸去，指尖刮过皮肤不止带来痒，某种微妙的气氛扩散开来，等李鹤东回过神，那手已经摸到了自己大腿根。

“那我们快点做……”

想了几秒才反应过来这人是在回答他上一句话。

谢金又重新压上来，扶着人膝盖弯，让他打开双腿，小兔子早就被操熟了，扩张进行得毫无阻碍，等翘起的阴茎已经顶在穴口，李鹤东才想起什么的挣扎起来。

“爷……戴套……”

谢金突然就想起栾云平的叮嘱。

“东东帮我戴。”凑过去亲了一口。

李鹤东于是伸长了手去够床头柜的抽屉，结果掏出一盒空的套套。

“不做了，不做了！”李鹤东就差把这三个字印脑门上。

箭在弦上啊。

谢金凑上前蹭他脖颈，拉着人小手去摸自己硬挺的性器，这么大人撒娇也不嫌腻乎，“这样硬着好难受，扩张都做好了，我小兄弟都和你打完招呼了……”

李鹤东也是习惯了这厚脸皮的操作，握着那活儿颤巍巍往自己下边儿送，“那你不能射进来，”他也憋得难受着呢，眼角还泛着点儿水光，“我已经怀一个了，你不要再弄……”

“不弄进去。”他要再说两句谢金可能就直接射外边了。

挺腰送入半截，谢金抓着软腰开始运动，李鹤东哼哼唧唧地似乎不在状态，老想躲着他，又抓来个枕头捂住脸不让人亲，谢金狠着劲一顶，收获一声呜咽，凑下去问他到底怎么了也不说。

“太深了……”声音闷在枕头里，要不是谢金操得狠还不一定能听见，“会顶到宝宝的……呜……”李鹤东一边捂着肚子，一边又配合着谢金折起他双腿，到底还是爽的。谢金亲亲他算作安抚，扣着腰更干得狠。

体内那玩意儿有规律地戳弄着腺体，李鹤东快受不住，弓起身子等待快感攀上顶峰，终于在谢金怀里射出来，性器一抖一抖地吐着精液，又伸来一只手握住，帮他继续榨出来，快感被延长，直顶脑门，最后都没力气把人推开，后穴倒是绞得紧，谢金又抽插了十几下拔出来射在人小腹上，终是顾及小兔子的身体没内射。

来回这么两三趟，谢金算是悟出点经验，小兔子发情后往往接着假孕，说服不成只能睡服，事后烤个腰子补补也成……

心里这小算盘打得啪啪作响。

第二天起来小兔子又踹他，不过昨夜折腾得也只能动动腿了，谢金长手长脚地缠上来，把人锁进怀里，埋在后颈直蹭得他痒痒。

“老王八……”

假孕期的李鹤东总是在散发母爱，倒是有段日子没听人骂他，还挺想念，“跟我这儿龟兔赛跑呢？”这句说得先把自己逗乐了，笑得直抖，被窝里窜来窜去的又该惹火了。

“少贫，”李鹤东拿手肘顶他，要不是没力气肯定把人顶床下，“先买套去！”

-END-


End file.
